When a tractor trailer is parked adjacent a loading dock or shipping bay, a person may walk directly into the interior of the trailer from the loading dock. In this manner, it is relatively easy to load product into the interior of the trailer and/or unload product from inside the interior of the trailer.
However, when the tractor trailer is parked at another location away from a loading dock or shipping bay, it is difficult for a person to enter the interior of the trailer from a starting point standing on the ground. Additionally, it is difficult for the person to exit the interior of the trailer in order to get back on the ground. This is especially true when the person is carrying an item which occupies his or her hands.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which enables a person to enter or exit the interior of a tractor trailer safely.
There is further a need for a device which facilitates the entry and exit from a standing position on the ground to a position inside the interior of a tractor trailer.